Lore
' Lore' is a concept seen in ''Blood Omen 2'' . Kain gained Lore as he killed and drank the blood of others; making him stronger and harder to kill Umah: "Blood is your life. Without it, you will die. If you are wounded, seek out blood to restore your vitality. You must know, too, that by drinking the blood of others, you will gradually become stronger, and harder to kill. We call this a vampire’s Lore. The more creatures you drink from, the more Lore you will gain, and the greater your health will become. Leave no enemy alive, Kain. You will need their blood and their Lore to survive. Now, let us continue." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Lore is seen throughout Blood Omen 2 as a purple vial next to Kain's Blood Vial which filled along with it as he drank the blood of his enemies. Unlike blood however, Kain's Lore meter did not drain; when the gauge was filled, Kain would yell and glow red (in a similar manner to Raziel gaining a glyph spell in Soul Reaver ), extending his blood vial and making his attacks stronger; effectively 'levelling up' Heads-Up Display aka HUD "The purple vertical meter on the right is the Lore Bar. This bar will fill up from opening Relics (and, slightly, from sucking the blood of enemies). When the Lore Bar becomes completely filled, Kain will surge with power. Your Blood Bar and Lore Bars will then be lengthened, and you must start over filling the Lore Bar again." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 2. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 The Heads-Up Display: 2)Lore Meter "This is the vial to the right of the Blood Meter that fills with purple as Kain increases his Lore. If Kain is able to fill his Lore Meter by collecting magical energy from Coffers and by sucking the blood of his victims, his Blood Meter will increase." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual p17. (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download.. Kain first learnt about Lore from Umah at the start of Blood Omen 2, when she explained about the relationship between blood and Lore in the tutorial in Chapter 1: Welcome to Meridian Umah: "Blood is your life. Without it, you will die. If you are wounded, seek out blood to restore your vitality. You must know, too, that by drinking the blood of others, you will gradually become stronger, and harder to kill. We call this a vampire’s Lore. The more creatures you drink from, the more Lore you will gain, and the greater your health will become. Leave no enemy alive, Kain. You will need their blood and their Lore to survive. Now, let us continue." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Kain could also gain Lore by opening Lore Coffers Umah: "Also know that scattered throughout Meridian are relics of our ancestors. Useless to humans, only vampires can access these Coffers and use the power held within. Seek these out on your journey." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Notes *Umah implies that Lore is a natural ability of Vampires to grow stronger as they feed more; though this could be considered to be true of all vampires in Nosgoth, it has only explicitly been applied to the Post Blood Omen Era Vampires . *Lore does not return in further titles, however ''Defiance'' does use a similar levelling-up mechanism (based on combat experience) that unlocks Special Attacks . Lore (2).jpg|lore Lore.jpg|lore2 Kain lore.jpg|lore3 Lore 4.jpg|lore 4 Lore Level Up.jpg See Also * Lore at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References Category:Terms Category:Concepts Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2